The Nightingale
by dragonscales00
Summary: Shayera was cursed to never speak by an angry Amazon, but Diana may have provided Shayera a means of income and a good life. However, spared from agony, Shayera now must fulfill a favor to Hera while also having to survive a devious plot regarding her newfound powers. Shayera needs the League's help not knowing that they need her help as well (they just don't know it yet)
1. The Concert

_The Concert_

"Boo, you promised you would come to Sarah Hawkins concert with me." said Mari as she followed John to the mess hall. She had been pushing for John to attend a Sarah Hawkins concert with her since the artist began to rise in fame three years ago. John was very picky with his music though, sticking only to blues and jazz music. While nothing is wrong with blues or jazz, John really needed to broaden his horizon.

"Mari, we can do better things than have to listen to some new artist." said John, he was getting a little irritated. It's been three years since Sarah Hawkins began to rise in fame and Mari was insistent in getting him to either listen to her music or to attend a concert. John wouldn't have such a problem with the artist if it wasn't for her being such an icon. John was never the type to like an artist based on how popular he or she is and was against having to listen based on "you have to". The matter would have been left alone if it hadn't been for 1) them being in the mess hall and 2) Flash was within hearing range.

Flash sped towards them and said, "Did I hear you guys are going to a Sarah Hawkins concert?"

John groaned and said, "You too?"

"Come on! She's hitting records like there's no tomorrow!" pushed Flash. He had always been a big fan of Sarah Hawkins since before she rose to fame. She was one of the many indie artists to come from Central City and for that, Wally always liked to boast that he liked her music before she was famous.

"Listen, she's just not my type and-"

"John," said Mari, "You never once listened to a full song! You always change the station! You won't even go see the poetry slam she hosted with some of your favorite singers!"

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" asked John, mystified in the way people were trying to get him to listen to her music.

"You never like trying new things!come on, at least just once!" said Flash. To John's surprise, Ollie and Dinah also put in their input and told John to try it.

"Is everybody a fan but me?" asked John.

"Seems like it." joked Ollie, raising his glass to John.

"I'm not."

John turned around and saw it was Diana, leaning against the doorframe. She had never been a fan of Sarah Hawkins since day one. "Come on Di! I heard Superman is taking Lois Lane to the concert tonight. Maybe you can come with us." offered Flash.

"Her lyrics have no meaning and don't correlate with the music. She also never sticks to one type of music." said Diana.

"It's what makes it so great!" said Wally. He turned to Mari and said, "Hey if GL doesn't want to go, can I go as your date?"

"You may certainly can," said Mari, smiling at John's sputtering.

"So what time am I picking you up?" said Flash, hiding his smirk when he heard John sighed in exasperation.

"My, my. Charming and chivalrous? You should take some notes from him John." teased Mari.

"Have you bought her new album?" asked Flash.

"Please," said Mari, "I've had it pre-ordered the minute it was announced she was going to release it."

John was now getting a headache. Diana had gone and left when it looked like the conversation wasn't going to change. John groaned when it looked like he wasn't going to win the conversation.

"All right. I'll go to the show." he said, giving in.

Mari smiled in glee. She knew he would give in eventually.

"Aw," said Flash, "that means I can't go now!"

"Sorry honey," apologized Mari, "next time there's a Sarah Hawkins concert, you'll be my first choice." John just snorted and went to get himself ready for the concert.

It did not take long. All the shows that Vixen made him go to, he always put his glasses to hide his green eyes and he put on his black trench coat. He and Mari made their way to the teleporter with Ollie and Dinah, who were also on their way to the concert. They were teleported outside Metropolis and they split up to make it seem as though they were not traveling as a group. Ollie and Dinah were in their civilian clothing and Mari was wearing her best dress and boots with the cardigan jacket. The place was packed. John saw more than a few familiar faces he knew. Clark Kent was with Lois Lane and the two couples made small talk before they had to go to their respective seats. Just how many people was fans of this woman, really?

Mari and John sat down on their seats and waited. They were in the perfect row upfront where they can see the whole stage and not strain their heads to see the performers. John looked around to see people of all ages waiting for this Sarah Hawkins. John now wondered what type of music she sang if it attracted such a demographic of young and old fans. He remembered Diana complaining how Sarah Hawkins doesn't stick to one type of music and he hoped that perhaps a little blues or jazz might be involved in this if that were true.

"Thanks for coming here John. It really means alot to me that you did." said Mari. John looked at Mari to tell her that it was no problem when the lights dimmed and people began to cheer. Everybody stood up as the stage lit up with a single spotlight on a piano and a lone figure walked out, people screaming and chanting "Hawkins" as she sat down and began to play.

 _3 Hours Earlier_

"Sarah! We're on in less that three hours and you still haven't gone to wardrobes!" said Emmett Borden, the manager of Sarah Hawkins. He had a hard enough time speaking with the stage managers about the setup for the concert, he did not need his easily distracted client to be in another one of her daydream phases. True enough, she was in her hammock gazing at the sky. While her daydream phases actually provided Sarah good material for lyrics and music, it was sometimes frustrating when it happened during concerts or events. The girl was endearing but bless her heart, if he didn't know about her past he would have thought that anybody can lure her into his car just by saying "my arm is broken and I need help".

Sarah Hawkins was gazing at the sky and heard her manager behind her. She sat up from her hammock and turned to him. She smiled sheepishly in apology and Emmett sighed, already forgiving her.

"Come on Sarah, we're three hours away! Let's get you to wardrobe and then to make-up! We have a full house tonight and some reporters from the Daily Planet have actually scheduled a photo-session with you." said Emmett. Sarah flinched at the mention of the Daily Planet, knowing very well who the reporters were although thankfully Emmett only assumed she was too shy to really meet with new people.

"I know, I know," said Emmett, "I'm sorry, but if we want people to know this image Sarah, we need you to do this. You're not required to talk to them, I'll handle that but you must do the photo-session."

Sarah sighed and nodded, relenting to his request.

"I know, Sarah," said Emmett, "Trust me, this is the only time you have to deal with reporters, I promise they will not ask you questions."

Sarah nodded and followed Emmett to the Town Car, where they both spent the ride to the studio memorizing the schedule. Sarah was grateful that Emmett was her manager, he always kept her in line and helped her remember whatever it is she has planned. After the concert tonight, she was expected to go to Gotham for another Poetry Slam on Sunday that she was hosting with Coco Jama and Zeche Traxel, two famous poets that arose from the Gotham slums. Sarah Hawkins was asked to help sponsor the event and she didn't hesitate to email them back and say yes as she had already met them in previous Poetry Slams.

They arrived at the studio where Sarah went through the wardrobe phase, which isn't as bad as make up. At least with wardrobe she was allowed to move and stretch but with make-up she often felt claustrophobic.

It was one hour till showtime and Sarah followed Emmett to backstage where she was to meet with Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. This was the first time Sarah was performing in Metropolis since she rose to fame three years ago and she was a little apprehensive. Clark was Superman and that was a fact to Sarah. The question is, was he about as paranoid as Bruce that he might use his x-ray vision to check her and discover that she has a different anatomy as a normal human being. As if having two hearts was a reason to cause trouble.

Sarah calmed her beating heart, knowing that Clark would be able to hear it and get suspicious. She followed Emmett to the Backstage room and gave a smile to Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Of course she wasn't supposed to know their names and allowed Emmett to introduce them to her.

"Sarah Hawkins, I'd like you to meet Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet." introduced Emmett.

"Hello, I'm such a big fan of your music," gushed Lois Lane, "It's really a little overwhelming to meet you."

Sarah smiled politely and hugged Lois Lane while Clark said, "Not much of a talker?"

"Actually," said Emmett, cutting in and pulling Clark to the side, "Sarah suffers through a form of social phobia. She's very comfortable singing on stage because it doesn't require her to actually talk with people but one on one she is crippling shy."

"Oh," said Clark, surprised at this new information about the famous singer, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Do many people know or is this something you'd like for me to keep quiet?"

"Some people know but I'd like for it to be quiet for now, Sarah has actually shown interest in showing teenagers and pre-teens that social phobia is not something to be ashamed about." said Emmett.

"That's very brave of her," said Clark.

"I told her that, but she only snorted at me and kept writing her music," said Emmett lightly with a smile. Sarah definitely hated being called anything that related to being a good person, but what with her past it was to be expected. He really needed to find a reliable psychiatrist for her. Clark smiled at this new information. It was nice to see a singer that was relatable to people. The pictures were taken and as promised Emmett took over much of the questions, memorizing what Sarah had written as possible answers for possible questions. When the interview was over, Sarah autographed Lois Lane's CD track of her second album and shyly shook hands with the tall reporter that was Clark Kent.

When the reporters left, Sarah allowed herself to hyperventilate for a bit, rubbing the charm bracelet she had on her right hand. It was filled with Egyptian symbols and it brought her comfort as she finally calmed down. Emmett was rubbing her back and gently led her to her dressing room where she spent the last thirty minutes getting ready for the concert. She allowed herself to remember the fateful night three years ago.

 _Three Years Ago_

 _Shayera was flying high above the clouds, trying to search for sanctuary. She had been flying for hours, trying to search for a secluded and deserted place. She flew away from the United States as most people were on the lookout for the 'filthy hawk' and were itching to get revenge on her for her betrayal. She tried to explain to them that she had no idea about their plan to destroy the Earth but they were angry, as they should be. Shayera flew over the Atlantic Ocean for two days, never stopping and hiding in the clouds. She was exhausted and hungry, not a good combination for the flyer which is why she almost cried tears of joy when she finally spotted land. She landed in the thicket of trees and sat down on one of the tree branches. She was happy to see that she was the tree she was in had apples and reached for one._

 _An arrow flew in the air and imbedded itself in Shayera's wrist causing her to cry out in pain. A net was thrown over her and Shayera fell out of the tree and landed a heap on the ground. Shayera tried to escape but a sword planted itself next to her head, a clear warning. She stopped resisting and looked at her assailant. She wore a large deerskin pelt dress, a wolf pelt hood and her eyes glowed silver. Her beautiful ivory skin shone in the night sky and she carried a large hunting bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She wore leather sandals and was not alone. Next to her was a woman wearing a white toga and an owl was perched on her shoulder, its ghostly eyes staring at Shayera. She wore a Spartan helmet and the sheathe to her sword was empty at her side, her sword close to Shayera's head._

" _Shayera Hol," said the hunting woman, "you are to be tried."_

" _By whose laws?" asked Shayera._

" _Ours." said the Spartan woman. She willed the sword to her hand and it glowed white. They were no longer in the forest and instead they were in a court. Shayera was bound in chains and was kneeling in the middle of the room. She looked around and saw the two women seated in their respective seats while a third seat was occupied by a woman in peacock-themed apparel. Shayera finally recognized them as Artemis, Athena, and Hera: the patron goddesses of the Amazons._

" _Shayera Hol, you have been brought before us at the request of one Amazon-"_

" _Diana." replied Shayera, already knowing what was going on._

" _Hmm, bright. Shame it was wasted on one such as you." said Athena. Shayera kept her face stony, not wanting to give the goddess any satisfaction._

" _You have brought upon an invasion that nearly destroyed the world-" said Artemis when Shayera spoke up, "-and I stopped it. Yes I did start it but I chose Earth in the end."_

" _A little too late," said Hera, finally speaking up, "hundreds have suffered at the hands of your people; your people who defiled the sanctity of this planet!"_

" _I'm sorry!" cried out Shayera, "If there was anything I can do to make up for it I will!"_

" _And you will," promised Artemis, lazily flicking her wrist. Shayera screamed when hunting knifes tore into her wings and severed them off her back. She was about to hurl threats when Athena said, "To be sure that no secrets will ever be spoken out of your lips, you will no longer speak."_

 _Shayera attempted to curse her but found that she had no voice. Hera looked at Shayera with disdain and said, "I cast you out into this world that no longer trusts Shayera Hol, may whatever gods you worship show mercy to you."_

 _The chains fell and Shayera was free but without her wings and voice. She looked up to see the goddesses one last time when the floor beneath her gave way and she was free falling. Shayera was sure that she was going to die when her descent began to slow down. She was about five feet from the ocean when she was finally released from the magical hold. Shayera realized her mace had been taken away by the goddesses but couldn't mourn for the loss of her weapon as waves crashed upon her._

 _It was a stormy night and Shayera struggled to maintain herself above the surface of the water but couldn't. Little by little, her strength was being sapped away and exhaustion was rolling in. Shayera could only watch as her vision distorted answer she was pushed beneath the water. Shayera could only see darkness when a white hand came I not her vision. She gave a startled gasp, breathing in water and choking on it. The hand grasped her shoulder and brought her back up to the surface. Shayera sputtered and tried to remain conscious but was falling asleep on top of the piece of driftwood. She looked to the side to see a beautiful face staring at her before unconsciousness took her._

" _Shayera Hol," said the beautiful face, "You were punished a little too unfairly for my liking. I will help you now."_

 _Shayera next awoke, gasping and sitting up abruptly, in a cave. It was cold and Shayera attempted to stand up, only to fall down. She was off balanced and for one second she forgot why until she remembered Artemis' punishment. Her wings were gone. Shayera gave a cry of rage and was again reminded of Athena's punishment, which was to take away her voice. Her scream was muted. Shayera could feel herself use her vocal chords but nothing came out. Shayera stood up and decided to try and gather her bearings, no point wallowing in self-pity if she was trapped in a cave._

 _Shayera stood up and took about five minutes to get used to no longer having wings. It was strange. There was no pain at all on her back and Shayera managed to at least stay standing upright before walking around. The cave only had one tunnel and whether it led to an exit or not, Shayera needed to find out. She walked down the tunnel and held onto the walls in case she got off balanced again. It will take a little while longer for her to get used to having no extra weight on her back, but Shayera was willing to make it work despite the melancholy feelings in her heart._

 _Shayera walked further down the cave and was exhausted. Who knew how much time passed and Shayera was about to take a break when she heard singing._

 _Cautious and a little curious, Shayera walked slowly in order to quiet her footsteps. She reached a turning curve and stayed hidden around the corner when the singing was louder and she heard laughter and splashing. She peeked around the corner to see two women, both beautiful in every aspect, naked and swimming in a lake. Shayera was confused to see such a large water source in a cave and stepped around and little more to see better. In doing so, she knocked aside a loose stone and it cluttered in the cave, echoing and catching the attention of the two women. They stopped their playing and looked at Shayera with brightly colored eyes, startling her._

 _One of the women was a beautiful brunette with ivory skin and with baby blue eyes. The other woman had beautiful mocha colored skin and luxurious golden hair with purple eyes._

 _Shayera felt a little intimidated and and little self-conscious but moved forward. She mouthed the words "help me" and the brunette rose from the water, in all her glory. Shayera blushed and looked away to give the woman some modesty. Instead the woman chuckled and said, "Do not feel like you must give me some modesty, Shayera Hol."_

 _Shayera looked up in surprise at the woman who knew her name. The woman smiled and showed a row of shiny white teeth and said, "Yes, my sister and I know exactly who you are. We have been called by our mistress to help you along your way."_

 _Shayera was confused and need mouth led "mistress" and they must have sensed the question when the golden haired woman said, "Yes, Lady Aphrodite was very gracious to spare you from Poseidon's storm and brought you to us. You don't have to worry though. Lady Artemis and Athena do not know you are here."_

 _Shayera furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when a voice behind her said, "Fret not my dear, I have Artemis and Athena fully occupied with other matters for them to know what's going on right now."_

 _Shayera turned in surprise to see Hera standing behind her and a beautiful woman beside her. The beautiful woman wore a golden toga to match her golden hair. Her ivory skin seemed to shine even in the darkness and her golden eyes almost had a sense of humor within her. Shayera recognized her as the same woman who helped her on the driftwood and tried to say something, forgetting that she was without her voice._

" _Yes," said the beautiful woman, "my name is Lady Aphrodite. I was the one who saved you from frowning. However, I would like to know, mother, why you would want to be in on this little secret when you were the one to punish her."_

" _My reasons are that as a patron to the Amazons, I am obligated to take into consideration the requests made by them. As unfairly as Diana of Themyscira was being when she made that request, I found myself to he above such pettiness. I was however out voted two to one by Athena and Artemis." explained Hera._

" _It still doesn't explain why you are here, if you are above such petty matters." said Aphrodite._

" _Hmm, and here I thought Athena was the insightful one." said Hera, "It has recently come to my attention that your father has kept a very well-guarded affair from me for a good many years. I happened upon it during one of my visits to Themyscira and I am not pleased."_

" _Ohhh, an Amazon birthed from father? How scandalous. Tell me who!" said Aphrodite, relishing in the new gossip._

" _In time my dear," promised Hera as she looked at Shayera, "for now though, I require your services later on."_

 _Knowing when she was being dealt a bad hand, Shayera mouthed "why should I help you" to which Hera responded, "You will help me because instead of sending you to Tartarus I decided to spare you from eternal agony."_

 _Shayera sighed, knowing that this is true. Hera ,seeing her compliance, said, "Normally I have the power to overturn the punishments Artemis and Athena have placed on you, but doing so would tip them off. I have instead contacted some other… friends who will be able to help you. Just remember girl, when I call for your services, who helped you."_

 _With that, Hera disappeared in a flash and left Shayera with Aphrodite and the two women._

" _Well now that the theatrics are out of the way," said Aphrodite, "let's get started on helping you. I always cheered for you and the Lantern fellow to end up together so let's make you a little irresistible."_

 _Shayera felt a little feeling of worry grow within her when she felt two sets of teeth sink on her shoulders._

"SARAH!"

She sat up in surprise and realized that she had dozed off in her memory.

"Sarah, you ok?" asked Emmett as he noticed her pale pallor. She was feeling a little startled but she nodded quickly, not wanting Emmett to feel that he should cancel the concert. Shayera looked back at the mirror and reminded herself, " _I'm no longer Shayera Hol. My name is Sarah Hawkins."_

She got up and followed Emmett to the Backstage where she was directed to stage right. She waited until the lights dimmed and the audience began to chant her name 'HAWKINS' and moved towards the spotlight to where the piano was. Sarah leaner Ned how to play many instruments quickly in order to sell the music prodigy persona and Emmett proved to be the pillar of support whenever she wanted to give up.

She sat down on the piano and tested the keys, the music silencing the audience as they waited with bated breathe to hear what song she will start with. It was a mystery to the audience and to her own bandmates and that's how she likes it. She felt that the mystery helps keep her bandmates ready for anything. Everything else in the concert is already rehearsed except for the beginning. She began playing an upbeat melody, a melody that many fans recognized and her bandmates as well.

As she played the beginning melody, her bandmates began to play the original intro. The fans cheered as Sarah jumped from her seating position, grabbing her mic and began to sing.

" _Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song"_

It was performances like this that gave Shayera some life back in her soul. She had to cut her hair short and dye it brown. She wore contact lenses to hide her emerald eyes and they now appear hazel. As she sang the chorus part, it made her smile when the audience sang along with her. Shayera continued singing,

" _Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team_

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"_

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
 _And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
 _I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
 _A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"_

Shayera repeated the lines once more before finishing her song, to the delight of her audience. Her voice was almost the same from when she had lost it but when she sang, she was told that she sounded like an angel. No matter what type of music Shayera experimented with, her voice was capable of matching with the music. She never used her Siren Call to bring in the audience as she still has a sense of pride.

Shayera smiled at her audience and they cheered her name as the music drifted from the first song to the second song. Shayera took a deep breathe and began to sing,

 _"_ We're only young and naive still

We require certain skills  
The mood it changes like the wind  
Hard to control when it begins

The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Can't help myself but count the flaws  
Claw my way out through these walls  
One temporary escape  
Feel it start to permeate

We lie beneath the stars at night  
Our hands gripping each other tight  
You keep my secrets hope to die  
Promises, swear them to the sky

The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
 _"_

Shayera was about to continue and faltered a little when she saw the face she has often dreamt about. Sitting in the third row of the audience, John was here. He was in her concert. He was smiling! He liked her music! Feeling elated she sang harder with a bit more spirit in her,

" _But in dark times when we close our eyes  
It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare  
When the sun don't shine we lose our minds  
But I swear, we can get there_

 _We've got young blood_  
 _Can't destroy us_  
 _We make our own luck in this world_  
 _We've got young blood_  
 _No one chose us_  
 _We make our own love in this world"_

Shayera Hol couldn't begin to remember when she felt this happy just because she saw his face. She pulled back her voice to sing the softened part of the song and just because she was feeling so much joy she began to dance the native dance her people back on Thanagar used to dance to during festivals,

"As it withers

Brittle it shakes  
Can you whisper  
As it crumbles and breaks  
As you shiver  
Count up all your mistakes  
Pair of forgivers  
Let go before it's too late  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper  
Can you whisper _"_

Shayera felt small tears run down her face. Ever since her damn curse and blessing, she has always been on edge: awaiting the day Hera will call on her for her favor. Seeing John though, even in his 'disguise', her heart was bursting with joy,

"The bittersweet between my teeth

Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
The bittersweet between my teeth  
Trying to find the in-betweens  
Fall back in love eventually

Yeah yeah yeah yeah _"_

She finished the song and the audience was cheering loudly. They had never seen Sarah Hawkins dance onstage before, some of the die-hard fans knowing how shy the performer really is. Shayera smiled and glanced once more to John, only for her heart to plummet when a woman beside John kissed him on the lips and he kissed back.

 _ **Hey readers, so I need to stop writing these stories because I have yet to finish one of my longer stories. Hopefully you liked it :) thanks for reading. Special thanks to Historyman 14 for helping me get started on this :)**_

 _ **Song 1: Fall Out Boy; Sugar, We're Going Down**_

 _ **Song 2: The Naked and Famous; Young Blood**_


	2. I Wish I Was Special

_I Wish I Was Special_

John had to admit, the girl had serious talent. The two songs she just finished were very well done. He was not really a fan of alternative music or rock but Sarah Hawkins was very talented. He noticed though that she looked a little pale but she quickly shook and waved at the crowd and smiled. The crowd was cheering very loudly and John had to smile when Mari cheered beside him. John watched as Sarah lifted her hands and motioned the crowd to get quiet. John was surprised how the whole arena quieted down just because she silently motioned them to. She placed the mic on its stand and took out a conductor's baton out from her sleeve. Mari took an excited breathe and John watched as Sarah Hawkins remain still until she suddenly turned around and began to conduct her band. The curtain behind them lifted to show an entire strings orchestra began to play along with her bandmates. The lights on stage changed color to white and blue, giving an almost dream –like appearance. John had his breath taken away at the sound the music was giving, it was… magical.

Sarah stopped the pretense conducting and threw the baton into the crowd where an excited fan managed to grab it and keep it away from her friends' reach. Sarah took the mic again as the music settled down a little and began to sing:

 _Time is never time at all_

 _You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth_

 _And our lives are forever changed_

 _We will never be the same_

 _The more you change the less you feel_

John almost wished he knew the lyrics as the crowd sang along with her. Mari though was having a fun time at least and John looked a few seats behind him to see Ollie and Dinah smiling and singing along.

 _Believe, believe in me, believe_

 _That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain_

 _We're not the same, we're different tonight_

 _Tonight, so bright_

 _Tonight_

John was enthralled as the dream-like lights of the stage suddenly turned starry. It was almost as beautiful as the real thing and he was very much impressed by it. A few seats up, he could see Clark and Lois cheering on the artist. John wondered how many members of the League were fans of Sarah Hawkins but looked up onstage to see that the Hawkins had jumped up on the platform that led down the center of the audience. She continued to sing as she walked down the runway,

 _And you know you're never sure_

 _But you're sure you could be right_

 _If you held yourself up to the light_

 _And the embers never fade in your city by the lake_

 _The place where you were born_

 _Believe, believe in me, believe_

 _In the resolute urgency of now_

 _And if you believe there's not a chance tonight_

 _Tonight, so bright_

 _Tonight_

Hawkins was close to where John and Mari were sitting. Mari had her phone out and was recording Hawkins as she continued to sing,

 _We'll crucify the insincere tonight_

 _We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight_

 _We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight_

 _The indescribable moments of your life tonight_

 _The impossible is possible tonight_

 _Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight_

The sting orchestra and the band ended with a high note as the crowd cheered. John clapped as Hawkins walked back to the stage. John noticed though the slight slump of her shoulders and the frown that passed her face briefly before it was replaced with a large smile. John always had the uncanny ability to notice the small things and he was sure Clark might have seen it, but he wasn't so sure when he saw Clark and Lois kissing. John had to roll his eyes at their very public display of affection but was happy for him. It takes a lot of stress just to be Superman and the man deserves a little slab of happiness in his life. The band began to play again, but this time, Hawkins was playing on the grand piano and a melancholy song began to play. It was different from the last song, where the last one had a dream-like quality to it while this one, John felt as though it was reaching into his soul. Her voice was almost husky and the lights had dimmed until a spotlight was on her as she sang,

 _When you were here before,_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye,_

 _You're just like an angel,_

 _Your skin makes me cry,_

 _You float like a feather,_

 _In a beautiful world,_

 _I wish I was special,_

 _You're so very special._

A clear crystal tear ran down her cheek, but Shayera didn't care. She hoped that in some way, John knew she was singing to him but how could he? He had moved on in his life and Shayera was foolish to believe that he wouldn't. She had written this song when she had flashbacks of the times when it was just her and John. She wishes she could go back in time. She felt a little sense of pity for herself before she took a deep breath and sang the chorus,

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

Shayera could sense that the audience was actually surprised to see her begin to cry. She will have a lot to explain to her bandmates and Emmett, who she can see on the side giving her a sad look. One of the greatest pillars of support, Shayera always made sure that Emmett and his family received all the luxuries in the world. His small son Hector was spoiled by her constantly, her desire for children as strong as ever. Shayera continued to sing though,

 _I don't care if it hurts,_

 _I want to have control,_

 _I want a perfect body,_

 _I want a perfect soul,_

 _I want you to notice,_

 _When I'm not around,_

 _You're so very special,_

 _I wish I was special._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here._

 _Oh, oh_

 _He's running out again,_

 _He's running out..._

 _He run run run run..._

 _Run..._

Shayera quieted down and the band followed until it was only Shayera playing on the piano. She felt a sob coming but contained it as she quickly decided that if John was happy, then she should be too and sang the final verse,

 _Whatever makes you happy,_

 _Whatever you want,_

 _You're so very special,_

 _I wish I was special..._

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here,_

 _I don't belong here._

John was moved by the song. Mari was hugging him on his side, her head on his shoulder. John though didn't think about the model in his arms but of Shayera, who God knows where she is, hasn't been since for over three years. He could almost imagine her telling him this, telling him to be happy and move on. He wishes he could though. As much as he loves Mari, it never really went anywhere past friends. They have sex, sure, but it was just that: sex. John sighed and watched as Sarah Hawkins dried her tears and smiled at the crowd as they cheered on. John watched as Sarah Hawkins grabbed the mic from its stand as the band began to play when the lights shut down.

Shayera was confused and looked at her bandmates, who were just as confused as her. Shayera looked over to the side to see Emmett and the stage manager calling out to random people as they tried to bring the lights back on. Shayera was thankful that despite having her wings taken away by Artemis and her ability to speak normally by Athena, Shayera still had her hawk senses. This meant that she was able to see the shadows from up above in the rafters. She waved her arms and captured Emmett's attention and pointed up at the rafters. Emmett quickly notified the security and he called out, "Everybody! To the dressing room now!"

Shayera and her bandmates tried to quickly leave the stage: trying being the operative word. The shadows immediately descended onto the stage much to the audiences' and Shayera and her bandmates' horror. The shadows made a grab for Shayera and she quickly leapt out of the way.

"Get her! We only need Hawkins! Leave everyone else!" ordered one of the shadows. Shayera wished for her mace right there, but with her mace lost somewhere with the Greek goddesses, she could only rely on her skills. She continued dodging the shadow's grabs and she managed to clear across the stage as the shadows chased her. So long as they kept their focus on her and not on the innocent people and her bandmates, then Shayera would try her hardest to elongate the chase. She ran down the hallways, the shadows quickly gaining speed on her. Shayera looked over her shoulder to see that whoever they were, their disguises were very sophisticated. Their garb moved in the air like smoke which helped disguise them very well. Shayera kept running until she hit the doors, slamming them open until she was outside the arena. The shadows followed her and Shayera was running towards the fence and attempted to climb over it. She couldn't get a proper hold though, the shoes she was wearing didn't have proper soles for gripping.

Shayera fell over and fell on her back as the shadows quickly gained ground. Shayera stood up quickly and faced them, her back against the fence. The shadows circled around her and one of them approached her. Shayera was ready for anything except when the shadow removed the hood and the face of Vandal Savage appeared. He gave her a wicked grin and said, "Hello little siren. I'm surprised to see a majestic hawk turn into such a little nightingale."

Shayera stiffened at his words and he laughed at her reaction and said, "Oh I know. I have special plans for you Chay-era."

He put his hood back on and flicked his wrist. Two of the shadows approached her and were about to grab her arms when a green bubble formed around Shayera and lifted her up. Her heart began to beat loudly as she looked up to see John in his Green Lantern uniform.

"It's ok, I got you." assured John as he flew away with her in the bubble. Shayera though was concerned when she saw people running out of the arena and the shadows turned their attentions to them. She beat against the bubble, trying to break free when John spoke, "It's alright, miss. The Justice League is on it."

Shayera looked out to see that sure enough, Superman was there along with the Black Canary, Green Arrow, and John's new beau. Shayera watched as the woman managed to lift one of the shadows over her head with one hand and threw it with ease into the car. Shayera was stunned but couldn't help but admire the gracefulness the woman possessed. No wonder John fell for her. Again, another tear in her heart and she wondered how much pain she can handle in the night. Shayera waited until John placed her on top of a building away from the arena, but Shayera would be damned if she didn't help not only her bandmates and Emmet, but her fans as well.

Shayera quickly ran down the fire escape stairs. Thankfully the building wasn't so high and Shayera was able to run down the streets and back to the arena. She wasn't aware however of a certain Daily Planet photographer who had earlier took a picture of the Lantern placing Sarah Hawkins on the roof and is now following after her with his camera. Shayera was quick on her feet and was able to avoid the crowd of panicked people. These shadows were something, and if Vandal Savage was leading this then there was some serious dark magic involved. Shayera heard people gasp out "Is that Sarah Hawkins?' or 'Look! It's Hawkins!' as she ran down the street. She managed to break free from the crowd and was able to get into the parking lot where the fight was happening. Shayera didn't think (like she always did) when she jumped in the fray.

The first thing she did was grab the nearest trash can lid and threw it like a Frisbee at an unsuspecting shadow. It hit the back of its head and the shadow turned in time to see a broken pipe hit the upside of its jaw. Shayera heard Canary give a cry of surprise when Shayera managed to flip a shadow over her shoulder and onto another shadow. Shayera looked over her shoulder to see Canary stare at her wide eyed, distracted not to see the shadow rush at her from behind. Shayera didn't think and immediately grabbed Canary's arm and brought her around so Shayera took the brunt of the hit.

"NO! FOOL! SHE MUST NOT BE HARMED!" cried out Savage. Shayera was knocked to the floor and was almost tempted to unleash the Siren's Cry when Canary unleashed her own cry. The sound knocked Savage back and Shayera weakly got up from the ground. She looked around to see that the shadows were surrounding Savage. Even with his hood on, Shayera can almost see the glare as Savage ordered the shadows to fallback. In a whirlwind of shadows, they disappeared and the only ones left in the parking lot were Shayera and the Justice League.

Dinah Lance would say that she had seen everything that could be thrown her way but to see a famous singer suddenly know how to fight like a Valkyrie and withstand an almost fatal hit, it was amazing. She watched as Sarah Hawkins got up shakily on her two feet before she shook her head to clear whatever confusion she had. Dinah was about to give a helping hand when she watched the singer suddenly run towards the arena. Confused, Dinah followed after her and shouted, "Wait! Miss Hawkins! It's not safe!"

For a singer, she was really fast. Sarah Hawkins easily closed the distance though between herself and the arena and ran inside with Dinah and now Ollie chasing after her. Dinah was about to stop the star when she heard someone in the arena crying out, "Sarah! Where are you? SARAH!"

Multiple voices were calling out for her and Sarah Hawkins ran through the stage doors. Dinah and Ollie stayed behind as Sarah whistled her appearance and her bandmates and manager looked towards her with relief. They rushed around her and hugged her, some of the band members demanding that she explain herself and why she had run off on them. Dinah and Ollie watched as a bearded man hugged Sarah Hawkins and said, "If you run off on us like that again, I'll tell the wife to stop making those brownies you love."

A light laugh escaped Sarah's mouth and she ruffled the man's beard. His attention though was diverted when he saw the Black Canary and Green Arrow approach them.

"Thank you so much for your help, please if there's anything we can do to show our gratitude name it." said Emmett. He was nervous. He knows that Shayera was at a risk of being recognized by the Lantern and Superman if he didn't get them out of here quickly.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Green Arrow with his charming smile, "We want to say thanks though to Miss Hawkins. If it wasn't for her quick thinking and reflexes then Canary here might have been shadow chow."

"Yes, thanks," said Canary as she approached Sarah Hawkins. She noticed though how some of the band members had unconsciously moved a little closer to Hawkins, as though to shield her from danger. Hawkins though gave a shy smile and took Dinah's hand to place a small gold whistle in it that she fished from her pocket.

"Um, thanks? But I should really actually tell you that perhaps you might need some League protection if this happens again," said Dinah as she pocketed the whistle, "Do you know who these shadows were or why they were after you?"

Sarah gave small frown and shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she was just as confused. Dinah asked, "I'm sorry but… do you not talk?"

Sarah blushed and her lead guitarist, Simon Jared, said, "Listen, she's a social phobe ok? We'll contact you if there is anything we need."

Dinah blushed and said, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I do insist that maybe you should have someone keep an eye on you in case they come back."

"We'll accept protection, if it is just you and the Arrow then." said Emmett.

"Uh, sure," said Arrow, "Let me just clear it with the League then. Where is your next stop on the tour?"

Sarah quickly sign-language to Emmett, who nodded his head and said, "We're actually going to try to reschedule the concert for Metropolis, seeing as how we were interrupted."

"Ok then, we'll clear it up with Superman then and we'll be here to provide some extra security." said Canary. The two heroes left and the whole band and Emmett waited until they heard the door slam when the drummer, Emma Acres, asked, "Do you think they know?"

"No, but we'll continue this at the Hastings Manor, no point having a conversation like this so public," said Emmett as he turned to Shayera and asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Shayera nodded and pointed at himself and the others with a worried look.

"We're ok," said Simon, "They were after you so they left us alone. The audience at least managed a clean getaway."

"Alright, let's pack up and get on with it. No point waiting around for those ghouls to come back. I'll wait here for the heroes while the rest of you get ready to leave." said Emmett. As Shayera and the band members packed up the instruments, Emmett waited for the heroes to return.

"You two want to spend the whole concert tour as extra-security?" asked Superman.  
"Sure why not?" said Ollie, "We'll be in Metropolis for the first part of the tour and we can even switch out patrols if need to be. I hear that Hawkins is supposed to be at a Poetry Slam in Gotham so Batman can take over if he's still being a stickler for being the only hero to be in Gotham."

"It's not a bad idea," said Mari, "if we take a look at her concert touring and scheduled appearances then we can easily rotate the security."

"So she's staying here to provide another concert? Ollie and Dinah can take over then while I go to the Summit Meeting in Sweden for the week," said Superman, "I'll tell Batman to be prepared for the Poetry Slam and to have his team provide more security. Did you find out if anybody knew about why those Shadows could have been after Hawkins?"

"I recognized Savage from a distance but he was the only one to remove his hood," said Lantern, "do we know anything about Sarah Hawkins? I could have sworn I left her safe from a distance."

"HEY BIG RED!" cried out the voice of Jimmy Olsen. Superman turned and smiled at Jimmy's wave and flew towards him with the others following after him.

"Jimmy! What's going on?" asked Superman, thinking that Jimmy might have spotted trouble.

"I was going to ask if maybe you can ask Sarah Hawkins to sign this neat photo I have of her." said Jimmy, showing them the pictures of Hawkins easily running and weaving through the crowd with little effort.

"Girl's got some stamina to run all the way from Fort Street to the arena." said John.

"You should have seen her!" said Jimmy with an almost dreamy expression, "she was like the wind and she has this look, see? She was determined to get back and help people!"

Dinah looked at the pictures when the camera was passed and remembered how skilled the singer was at deflecting the blows from the shadows. Something was strange about the singer and she decided to bring it up to Batman later.

 _Hey readers, Hope you're having a fantastic week. I'm going crazy. Tell me what you like about the story and if you would like to see any type of song or favorite artist. For the second song, I'd recommend that if you're curious to go to Postmodern Jukebox on Youtube and watch Haley Reinhart version of the song so you can see what I imagine Shayera's singing voice to be._

 _Song 1: Smashing Pumpkins; Tonight, Tonight_

 _Song 2: Radiohead; Creep_


	3. Pretending To Not Feel Alone

_Pretending To Not Feel Alone_

The cleanup at the stadium was quick thanks to Superman's helping hand. Shayera was nervous however, as not only was she in close proximity to Superman and John but she was on the receiving end of Black Canary's curious stares. Shayera was cursing herself for getting involved in the fight, but true to her warrior spirit she had to help them. If any of the other members noticed Canary's stare then they would have asked questions that would put Shayera under investigation and her secret would come out and she would be forced to serve Hera.

Shayera though was thanking for small miracles as nobody noticed and she was free to leave with the rest of her bandmates. Shayera took one last glance at John and waved goodbye at the League, when really in her heart she was saying goodbye to John and wishing him well wishes for his new relationship.

Shayera sat in the back of the tour bus, wanting the night to be over but knowing that her problems were just beginning. She was feeling very apprehensive about all that had just transpired not even an hour ago. Vandal Savage was back from the dead and he knows that she is Shayera Hol. He pronounced her name differently though. He called her "Chay-era" which had a different spelling and meaning than "Shayera". Chay-era was a named used by important bloodlines while Shayera carries the meaning of 'wandering soul'. Shayera had no idea what Savage meant by calling her that name. Perhaps he had mistaken her for another Thanagarian… yeah right. She was the only one left in this part of the galaxy. Shayera wondered then what connection she has with Chay-era. There was in no way that any kind of nobility of Thanagar would dare set foot outside of Thanagar. With a war going on, they'd rather wait until the war is over before they dare leave the planet: they consider themselves too important to fight.

Shayera was deep in thought that she didn't see Emmett sit in front of her until he gently called out to her, "Shayera."

She looked at him in surprise and gave him a warm smile that he returned. Emmett then grimaced and said, "I noticed that you were crying earlier."

Sarah frowned a little and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Emmett shook his head and said, "Don't try acting like you don't care. I have a little boy at home who does a better job than you."

Shayera snorted but grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote ' _I saw him with someone else tonight. I was foolish to believe that he might have still wanted me_."

Emmett sighed as he read her response and said, "To be fair to him though, Shayera Hol is dead. You are Sarah Hawkins now."

' _I know_ ,' wrote Shayera, ' _I sometimes wish though that he and I could have still been something. That I didn't mess up what we had_.'

Emmett gave her a small smile and said, "You know, maybe it's time that I introduce you to my brother."

Shayera gave a loud laugh at his attempts and he laughed along with her, the ridiculousness of the whole situation seeing as how he doesn't even have a brother. Shayera was happy that Emmett had cheered her up. It took her mind off of tonight's events for a little while. As she joined Emmett and her bandmates in a rousing game of Timeline: The Music Edition. As the bus neared Hastings Mansion, Shayera felt her anxiety return. It was going to be a lengthy meeting as they now had to deal with the Justice League. Knowing her own bad luck, Diana or John might be paired with her. Shayera groaned but decided to make the best of her situation. Hopefully the League will be too busy running surveillance the whole tour. Shayera hopes that Savage will no longer prove to be a problem.

 **The Watchtower**

Dinah and Ollie made their way towards the Storage Room in order to gather some supplies before they had to perform guard duties for the famous Sarah Hawkins. Ollie would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a little excited about the whole thing. He knew that his younger sister, Thea, was a huge fan of the singer. Perhaps he could get an autograph somehow without giving away his identity.

As Dinah grabbed several medical items in the knapsack, Ollie looked at the ammo armory to see that they replenished his stock of 'special' arrows. Ranging from electrical arrows to explosive arrows, Ollie looked to see his trick arrows and decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a couple of them just in case. Dinah and Ollie left the storage room and made their way towards the Monitor Room. They had previously been told by the manager to meet them at a mansion that bordered the Midway National Park. Dinah recognized it as Hastings Mansion, a famous manor that had been owned by a famous family of pilots. Dinah was happy that she had achieved an A+ during her state history class to know this small bit of information as it might help run surveillance around the mansion.

As the duo were teleported away, they both remembered the mission Batman had given to them before they had left to the storage room.

 _Dinah pulled Ollie towards the crime lab, needing to talk with Batman. Having witnessed Sarah Hawkins withstand deadly blows that could have killed or critically injured a normal human being, she needed to find out more about Sarah Hawkins that wasn't already mentioned in interviews or fan websites. As they entered the Crime Lab, Batman was experimenting with chemicals when Dinah politely cleared her throat to catch his attention. He turned and nodded his head as he settled the chemicals at a safe distance away from each other. He turned to the two and asked, "Fun time at the concert?"_

 _"_ _I actually want to talk to you about it. Could you find out more about Sarah Hawkins? I saw something about her tonight that seems 'meta'." said Canary._

 _"_ _Care to elaborate?" asked Batman._

 _"_ _Tonight, I saw a performer withstand a deadly blow to her back. She remained standing upright though. Earlier in the fight, John had placed her a good five blocks away from the stadium and she managed to clear the entire way back to the stadium without breaking a sweat before she leapt into action! She says she doesn't know why Vandal Savage was attempting to kidnap her, but I need to know the truth if Ollie and I are going to get ourselves into something that may harm us if we're not properly I_

 _informed." explained Dinah. Batman raised one eyebrow at her explanation but went towards the computer to hack into city records. Dinah and Ollie watched as a birth certificate popped up along with school records, community records, and even a military record._

 _"_ _She's served five years in the military before she had been discharged. She was part of a squadron called Division 7, and they had been out posted in Egypt." said Batman as he read through her military records._

 _"_ _What happened?" asked Ollie, sensing a dark history coming up._

 _"_ _A routine patrol went horribly wrong," said Batman, "They were ambushed and Hawkins was the only survivor."_

 _"_ _My God," whispered Dinah, "this would explain then her durability and skills."_

 _"_ _This would also explain her social phobia." said Batman._

 _"_ _Wait, what?" asked Ollie, "How can a performer have social phobia?"_

 _"_ _Trauma is a fickle mental state," said Batman, "She might only be comfortable being herself in front of thousands of people but when it comes to interactions one on one then she might retreat into herself."_

 _"_ _What happened to her squadron?" asked Dinah._

 _"_ _The military records don't say. I'll investigate further into this. You two try to figure out what happened to Division 7. This might be a cover up to a greater plot." instructed Batman._

 _"_ _What if it's not?" asked Ollie._

 _"_ _We still need to know what happened to Division 7 and if it might have a connection to Vandal Savage." said Batman._

Dinah and Ollie were teleported away to the front of Hastings Manor and approached the front gate. The entire manor had an old Colonial feeling that made them feel as though they were stepping back in time. The red bricked building was four stories tall with a white marble stairway leading up to the house. The manor was divided into two wings with the east wing of the building blaring with lights shining from the window and music blaring. On the west wing was silent except for the light on the fourth floor of the second window. As Ollie and Dinah walked up the stairway, they noticed security cameras and armed guards patrolling the grounds.

One man was carrying an automatic rifle in his hands as he stopped the two heroes and asked, "Identification?"

"Green Arrow and Black Canary," said Ollie, "We're here to provide extra security for Sarah Hawkins."

"Hold on a minute," said the man as he clicked into his walkie talkie, "Mr. Borden, a Green Arrow and Black Canary for you."

"I'll be right down," came the voice of Mr. Borden.

"Wait right here," said the man. Dinah noticed how he discreetly switch the safety off on his rifle but said nothing, knowing he was preparing for any sign of danger. They waited for about a minute when the front door opened to reveal the manager of Sarah Hawkins and her band.

"Welcome," greeted Mr. Borden, "allow me to take you to your rooms."

He turned to the man guarding the door and asked, "Do you and your boys need anything?"

"Not at the moment sir, but thank you," said the man, "If you could leave a few plates out for my boys to eat later, that'll be great."

"Ok, I'll have the chef prepare something for you," said Mr. Borden. He turned to Dinah and Ollie and said, "Follow me."

As they entered the manor, Dinah's breathe was taken away at the beauty of the inside. Marbled floors and beautiful wooden furniture decorated the entry hall. The walls made of wood had beautiful carved designs that depicted trees and flying birds. Ollie looked closely at it and figured that the birds might be a form of hawk or falcon.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate the two of you volunteering for this." said Mr. Borden, "So what is the plan that you and the League have settled on?"

"Mr. Borden-" began Ollie but was cut off by the manager when he said, "Please, call me Emmett."

"Emmett, the League has agreed to rotate members to provide security for you, the band, and Hawkins. Canary and I will be with you until you move towards Gotham where Batman, Huntress, and Question will take over." explained Ollie.

"That sounds wonderful," said Emmett with a smile, "I just thought the League was only providing protection until we left Metropolis."

"With a threat like Vandal Savage we believe that he might be planning something big." explained Dinah.

"Vandal Savage? Never heard of a villain like him." said Emmett.

"So you don't know if there might be all connection between him and Miss Hawkins?" asked Ollie.

"This is the first time we even heard of him," said Emmett as he led them towards the west wing and up the stairs, "I asked Sarah, but she is just as mystified as I am."

"Then we're going to have to be on our toes for this one," said Dinah, "We have no idea when he might strike next."

Emmett led them upstairs to the west wing. As they reached the fourth floor, Dinah and Ollie heard piano music resonating throughout the stairwell. Emmett led them to the room where he knocked twice and opened it, gesturing to Ollie and Dinah to walk on in. They were amazed to find the whole room littered with various types of instruments left and right. From a tuba to a xylophone, it seemed that Sarah Hawkins could play just about any type of instrument. As they walked further into the room, they saw the artist playing slowly on the piano and quietly singing to herself. Dinah didn't recognize it from any of Hawkins' music, so this might be a new song in the making. Ollie, Dinah, and Emmett waited and listened to her song before deciding to talk to her, not wanting to break her of her concentration. As Hawkins sang, Dinah was amazed to see that the miniature tablet on the piano was automatically writing the music as Sarah continued to play,

 _There you go, there you stay_

 _Keeping low, never wanna play_

 _Wandering far, disappearing_

 _Feet stuck in place, not moving_

 _You've been up and down, down_

 _You've been low, low, low_

 _Troubled sea so deep, troubled home no sleep_

 _You've been flying so high_

 _Avoiding the road_

 _Pretending to not feel alone_

 _Where to fly? Who knows?_

 _Winds rapidly blow_

 _From branch to branch you go_

 _When you see the sun dear friend let it glow_

 _Don't shun it all,_

 _Don't let it fall_

 _From your hands how you used to crawl_

 _You're walking tall, no need to hide_

 _Behind the clouds in the sky_

 _You've been up and down, down_

 _You've been low, low, low_

 _Troubled sea so deep, troubled home no sleep_

 _You've been flying so high_

 _Avoiding the road_

 _Pretending to not feel alone_

 _Vagabond is you,_

 _Ran the mile no shoes_

 _If the sun goes down too soon_

 _Embrace the starry-eyed moon_

 _Vagabond is you,_

 _Swam the sea at the darkest blue_

 _You made it, made it through_

 _You made it, made it through, oh_

 _You've been up and down, down_

 _You've been low, low, low_

 _Troubled sea so deep, troubled home no sleep_

 _You've been flying so high_

 _Avoiding the road_

 _Pretending to not feel alone_

As Sarah played the last tune, Dinah almost had to facepalm when Ollie began to clap and whistle. Emmett smiled in amusement to see a hero react this way, but Sarah Hawkins flinched and turned in fear to see who was invading her space. She almost relaxed when she saw Emmett, but immediately turned weary when she saw the Black Canary and Green Arrow. She stood from her seat hesitantly and gave a nervous wave of hello. Dinah and Ollie then saw first-hand at what Batman had meant by social phobia. Sarah Hawkins was nervously fidgeting in place and was staring at the floor, not wanting to make direct eye-contact. Dinah approached the singer and said, "Hello, I'm the Black Canary and this is my associate, the Green Arrow. We have promised earlier in the night that we would provide protection for you in case Vandal Savage decides to appear at any random time."

Shayera was nervous and could only nod her head in agreement to the Canary's explanation. Her stomach was doing flips and she could feel her heart clench in anxiety. She knew League protocol was to rotate members which meant that John or his new beau or Batman or—Hera and Hathor forbid—Diana could be designated to protect her. Shayera knew her next social was at the Poetry Slam in Gotham, which meant that Batman of course would be there. She needed to inform Emmett to help her stay in character and not screw herself.

Before Emmett could say anything, the walls shook and Shayera fearfully looked at Emmett. She gestured for him to leave, his wife and son already in bed for the night and Shayera grabbed Canary and Arrow's hand and led them to the balcony. The trio gasped as they saw more of the shadows attempt to infiltrate the grounds, but the guards on duty were quickly shining light on them using either spotlights or flares.

"Well, looks like we get to have a trial run." said Arrow as he leapt into action.

 ** _Hey readers, how's your holidays? Hope you like the new chapter._**

 ** _Song: Vagabond; MisterWives_**


	4. While I Clean This Slate

_**While I Clean This Slate**_

Shayera watched in absolute shock as the shadows continued to try and enter her home. She was grateful for Emmett to have hired the extra-hand to protect them after the Metropolis fiasco. She was actually surprised how quick they were to mobilize but once Emmett explained how much was being paid then it was no longer a surprise. Shayera was suddenly pushed back into her room by Canary, who said, "Stay here! Do not come outside."

Dinah and Ollie quickly made their way to the battle, jumping down from the balcony and using the Manor's windowsills to break their fall. They reached the ground and they made their way towards the shadows, Ollie shooting flashbang arrows and Dinah using her canary cry to push them back.

"Who are these guys?" questioned Ollie as he continued to fire more flashbang arrows.  
"If we can isolate one, we can ask questions later." said Dinah. A shadow figure had attempted to sneak by her but Dinah quickly performed a rear leg back kick. Ollie fired several flashbangs at the same time, pushing back the shadows. As the shadows tried to sneak past one of the guards, the whole area lit up with industrial light. Dinah blinked back at the sudden display of light and turned to see that it was the Mansion that had lit up with such powerful UVLs. The shadows shrieked in pain and one actually had his shadow aura leave him. Seeing his chance, Ollie fired a trap-arrow and captured the man in a net. As the shadows retreated, everybody retreated back into the mansion.

Ollie made his way to look for Borden as Dinah took the captured shadow back to the Watchtower, intending to interrogate the man. Ollie needed to know why a mansion had Industrial lights set up but first he needed to find Borden. As Ollie walked into the house, he saw several of Sarah Hawkins's band members peeking out of their doors and said, "It's alright, situation has been handled."

The members retreated back into their rooms and Ollie made his way up the stairs back to Miss Hawkins's quarters. As he approached the door, he heard muffled voices and quickly crouched to prevent making more noises. As he neared the doors, he eavesdropped on what was being said on the other side.

"They're gone, you have no reason to fear that she will be demanding your services in this way." said the voice of Borden. A quick scratching sound was heard and silence after before Borden continued to say, "No, The Green Arrow and Black Canary have informed me that Vandal Savage is behind these attempted abductions. I… No, I don't believe that she will employ someone as heinous as Savage to call in your services?"

Deciding that he needed to be there, Ollie knocked on the door and opened it to see Miss Hawkins and Borden sitting around a table. Borden looked at him in surprise but Miss Hawkins was staring at the table with anxious eyes.

"You know something Miss Hawkins?" asked Ollie, She kept staring at the table, not even meeting his eyes.  
"If there is something going on here, I need to know. We can't have any surprises sprung up on us, now do you know why you are being targeted?"

Miss Hawkins finally looked at him and he was shocked to see that instead of submission and shyness, or at the very least a little scared, she had this sharp and unmoving look. Taking her writing pad, she wrote 'It's safer if you leave it alone.'

"Ma'am, I need to know why they are after you. Have you ever come into contact with Vandal Savage before?" asked Ollie. Shayera almost flinched at his accusatory tone but pointed again at her notepad. Ollie, angry, asked, "Miss Hawkins, please! You have to see that this is putting your bandmates in danger along with your manager and his family!"

Shayera clenched her fists and angrily looked at the Green Arrow. Borden, seeing that she was about to make a bold move, quickly tried to intervene, "Mr. Arrow I really-"

Shayera though had already made a move, much to his fear. Shayera removed the Egyptian charm bracelet and allowed her new form to be revealed, the one 'blessed' to her by Aphrodite three years ago. Feathers began to grow all around her body, much to Ollie's surprise. Her hands began to grow talons, her fingers fusing until four taloned hands were on each arm. Great, large wings grew from her back and they spread as her mouth filled with fangs. Her clothes stretched at her new height, tearing a little to provide room for her to move. The wings had opened two new holes on her back but it didn't tear away the blouse she was wearing. She grew another foot, her short stature now his height. She gently reached into her eyes and he watched as she removed contact lenses to reveal emerald eyes that pierced a glare at him. Her brown hair turned a magnificent shade of red: a blend of hair and feathers that ran along her back.

Shayera glared at the Green Arrow, but she was mostly angry with herself. Here she had a chance to continue living her new life and she practically threw it away because of her stupid impulsiveness. So much for turning a new leaf. Ollie just gaped at her openly, unsure what to say or think. What was she? Is she alien? She was certainly beautiful to look at though, a dangerous type of beautiful.

"What… What are you?" asked Ollie, cursing himself for his brash words. He really needs to learn when to stop blurting out what is in his head. Sarah Hawkins looked at him and softly scoffed, her attention turned to Borden who had his head held between his hands. He groaned and softly glared at Hawkins before saying, "You're never going to change are you?"

Hawkins shrugged, her feathers comically puffing up with her movement. Ollie looked at them for an answer and Borden sighed and asked, "What do you know about Sirens?"

"S-Sirens? Like the vixens that drag men to their deaths?" asked Ollie.

"The very same." said Borden.

"Are you telling me that people listen and like your music because you put them under a spell?" accused Ollie, again cursing himself for not having a filter in his mouth. The angry look crossing Hawkins' face turned her from a beautiful avian to a snarling and horrifying monster. Ollie quickly reached for his bow and arrow, regretting his instinctive response when he saw Hawkins calm down and just sadly look at him before retreating out into the hallway to go into her music room.  
"I was hoping that you might have had a more open mind for a 21st Century man." Said Borden, rubbing his temple as a new headache formed.

"And what does that make you?" asked Ollie.

"An 20th Century man." said Borden.

"Wh… What?" asked Ollie.

"Mother had such a thing for the romantic authors of the time," said Borden.  
"Mother?" asked Ollie.  
"You may know her as the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite." explained Borden.

"Wait… You're going to have to explain to me everything from the beginning, starting with who are you?" asked Ollie.

"My name is Emmett Borden as you know. You probably know the schtick with demi-gods and their powerful parent background and mythology. What they leave out in the books is that when you gain favor from your favored parent, they tend to immortalize you or prolong your life so you can stick around on Earth longer. I was born to a romantic writer and my father often wrote poetry to mother, thinking that he was making poetry to a non-existent goddess. When mother appeared before him, father and she actually had a life together before I was born. When I was born, father had entered the Great War. I was left alone, raised by his sister but she later died from tuberculosis before the war even ended. Father was one of the many to have died days before the War ended. I was left alone with his poetry and writings. I continued his career, finding love with nature, with people, with many things. Mother appreciated that I held on through the years and had blessed me with a long and youthful life. It was only until I met my wife, Joana, that I asked my mother to allow me to live my mortal life to its fullest."

"You're not afraid of death?" asked Ollie.  
"When you live my life, you realize that there is nothing to fear Mr. Arrow except for fear. I have lived through the Second World War to discover that. My mother has blessed my union with Joana and our son is currently blessed with mother's protection. When she visited me one night, she asked that I help a new siren get used to her abilities and to help her integrate it into the world. When I met Sarah, she was alone and terrified of the world. She wouldn't leave the tomb I found her in, in Egypt. She had been ambushed by a military unit that knew her of abilities."  
"Division 7?" Asked Ollie, recalling what Batman had told them earlier in the evening. Borden appraised Ollie and asked, "How much of Sarah's background do you know?"

"Just that she is an orphan and that she was a part of Division 7." explained Ollie.

"Those were the lies I created to help her. Sarah had been attacked because a military order had been made when they discovered her existence. When I found her, they had trapped her in the tomb. They were working for an organization called ARGUS but I managed to intercept them before they could harm her." said Borden.  
"You murdered them?" accused Ollie.

"No, it's not murder if I had to defend myself. When I rescued her, I had to deal with Amanda Waller and a series of other unsavory men. I basically threatened them the full force of mother's anger on them if they didn't leave us alone." said Borden as he gestured to Ollie to follow him outside.

"What does Aphrodite have on them?"

"There's a reason why even the gods and goddesses of Olympus will never try to trifle with Aphrodite. She can make kings and queens give up their kingdoms for a non existing love." said Borden as they walked up the stairs.

"So they left her alone so she can be a superstar?" asked Ollie.

"She needed to give blessings to Aphrodite and Hathor, and what better way to do it than by singing about love?" said Borden.

"Hathor?" asked Ollie.

"The Egyptian goddess of sky, dance, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, music, fertility, etcetera." said Borden.

"Why and how is she involved?" asked Ollie.

"I need your word first that all that I have said before and after must be kept between us until the time is right." Said Borden, extending his hand out for Ollie to shake. Ollie hesitated. He is a man of honor after all and he kept his promises. Deciding that it will be easier to know things now than later, he shook Borden's hand.

"Hathor and Hera are very good friends," said Borden before he was cut off by Ollie as he asked, "Hera? How big is this conspiracy?"

"Very big, Mr. Arrow. Sarah was originally punished by Amazonian law but Hera spared her the eternal damnation and now Sarah must live her new life as a siren."

"What does Hera want?"

"That is where I draw the line Mr. Arrow. Even I wouldn't push my limits when it comes to Hera." said Borden as he opened the door to the music room. Ollie saw Sarah Hawkins playing a melancholy tune on her piano. She had her charm bracelet back on and no longer had her Siren appearance. She glanced back at her and just stared at Ollie before looking back at her piano. Ollie rubbed his neck in guilt and went to sit down beside her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have been brash and I'm sorry for that." Sarah looked at Ollie, he noticed that she didn't bother to put in her contact lenses so her emerald eyes pierced his. She gave a kind smile and nodded her head.

"May I ask though what brought this on? Why all this secret? I'm sure we can help you in whatever it is that is coming for you." said Ollie, but she shook her head immediately.

"Then can I ask what you've done that brought on the powers of Amazonia, Hera, Aphrodite, and Hathor to you? Why were you punished?" asked Ollie. Sarah only gave him a tired look and reached for a notebook on top of the piano. She wrote, " _A betrayal that I could never forgive myself for_ ".

"Do you feel sorry for it?" asked Ollie.

" _Everyday of my life. I deserve this punishment_."

"What is your punishment? Aside from the Siren look."

" _To live a mute life, to never be the fighter I once was, and to live my life serving goddesses for their amusement. I could have had worse so I can't complain._ "

"You can still sing though." pointed out Ollie.

" _A blessing from Hathor. It inhibits all of the Siren magic in me, so whenever I sing with the bracelet then I am just as normal as you. She couldn't get rid of the mute curse, but I can still have a voice while I sing. So long as I continue to serve Aphrodite, Hathor, and Hera through my music, I can still have a voice_."

"Still though, to be a slave your whole life…" Ollie looked away to think things through carefully. He looked at Sarah and asked, "Do you ever feel that you've done enough to forget what you've done?"

Sarah studied him carefully before turning to her piano again and began to play. A melancholy tune was heard throughout the area and she began to sing,

 _In this farewell_

 _There's no blood_

 _There's no alibi_

' _Cause I've drawn regret_

 _From the truth_

 _Of a thousand lies_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _Put to rest_

 _What you thought of me_

 _While I clean this slate_

 _With the hands of uncertainty_

 _So let mercy come_

 _And wash away_

 _What I've done_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _For what I've done_

 _I start again_

 _And whatever pain may come_

 _Today this ends_

 _I'm forgiving what I've done!_

 _I'll face myself_

 _To cross out what I've become_

 _Erase myself_

 _And let go of what I've done_

 _What I've done_

 _Forgiving what I've done_

As she finished she looked at Ollie and gave a sad smile. Ollie smiled back, feeling sad for the woman in front of that was cursed to serve goddesses and wondering who she was before the curse.

 _ **Hey readers, I hope you liked the story :) It took me a while to figure out what to write and for that I apologize :) Leave reviews so I know what you guys think :) Have a good night :)**_

 _ **Song: Linkin Park: What I've Done**_


	5. I Wanna Find Something

**I Wanna Find Something I've Wanted All Along**

Shayera waited until the Green Arrow left back to the Watchtower to resupply before she quickly made her way towards her room, needing time to think. After bidding Borden a good night and and promise to talk in the morning, Shayera retreated into the attic where she kept the shrines of Aphrodite, Hera, and Hathor. It's a ritual she performed every night in order to keep the three goddesses happy and not seek her out. Aphrodite and Hathor were more or less benevolent towards Shayera regarding her tributes, her music about love and relationships were tribute enough for them. Shayera though was not willing to risk it towards Hera. Hera is a vindictive and vengeful goddess and Shayera was already in debt to Hera, she'd rather not risk having her seek punishment towards Shayera's well-being.

As Shayera walked up the steps to the attic, she thought about Hera's reasoning for needing her alive and in her service. Aphrodite was the mistress to the Sirens, which meant that she was Shayera's mistress as well while Hathor had given Shayera the ability to have a voice through singing. Hera's 'mercy' was the only gift given to her that filled Shayera with dread. Shayera isn't sure who the Amazon is that was birthed from Zeus's affairs and Shayera's only real prayer was that it wasn't Diana.

Shayera entered the attic and saw the shrines in their place with the candles still lit. Shayera did her chores and cleared away all the spent candles and wax. She replaced them with new candles and looked at the altars. The wine she had placed was gone, meaning that the goddesses have accepted them. Shayera went back downstairs to grab the fresh fruit and vegetables on the kitchen counter that was left out for her. After the bodyguards had been paid and fed, they were either sleeping in their spare rooms or were out on patrol so Shayera wasn't worried about running into anyone. Her bandmates were either still awake playing music or sleeping away in their rooms. Shayera walked back upstairs and made sure to split the load evenly between the three goddesses. Going back downstairs to the wine cellar and bringing out the most expensive bottle she has available, Shayera went back upstairs to pour the bottle in each individual goblets and placed them on the altars. As she finished her rituals, Shayera finally felt the weariness engulf her.

Moving downstairs to her room, Shayera desperately wanted to just sleep and forget about the day. It wouldn't come easy for her though, as she laid awake and just stared at the ceiling thinking about the events that just passed. She has Vandal Savage after her now, the Green Arrow knows part of the truth, and now the Justice League will be routinely switching members to guard her… oh and that possibly meant she will be forced to see John and his new beau at any given time. Seeing them kiss at her concert, to see his happy face, it tore through Shayera to know that she could have never given him that especially after the invasion. His new beau was not only beautiful but she was also fierce and spirited. It was no wonder he was with her. Feeling an ache in her heart, Shayera needed to get her mind off of things.

With the rescheduled concert posted until next Saturday, Shayera had plenty of time to work out her feelings and maybe compose the music to the lyrics she had written upstairs before she was interrupted by the Green Arrow and Black Canary. Going into the music room, Shayera thought back to when the whole thing started three years ago.

 _The two sets of teeth sunk into her shoulders and Shayera gasped. Fire was burning through veins and Shayera struggled to move away from the pain. The sirens though had a strong grip on her, keeping her in place. Aphrodite only smiled and said, "Keep calm, Shayera Hol. This will only hurt for just a bit."_

 _Shayera wanted to scream out why it will only hurt for a while, what was happening to her, why Aphrodite wanted to help her at all in the first place when she began to black out. Shayera struggled to remain awake, to try and escape, but the fire went from burning to a comfortable warmth. It lulled Shayera to sleep and sleep she did. The last Shayera heard was Aphrodite instructing the Sirens, "Take her to Calypso's Island, she's going to need time to adjust and learn how to master her new form before mother returns with Hathor."_

 _When Shayera awoke, it wasn't in a dark and cold cave. She was in humid and sunny place. Moving to sit up, she groaned as she felt the soreness in her shoulders. Moving her hand to rub them, she caught sight of a taloned hand in her vision. Surprised, she jumped up and attempted to fight back whatever owned the taloned hand. Struggling up, Shayera looked around to see that she was alone and looked down at herself to see if she was injured. She balked as she realized that she wasn't looking like she normally is. It turns out that she is the owner of the taloned hand. She no longer had hands and looking at her feet, she could see that she also had talons on them. Feeling herself, Shayera noticed the new feathers that decorated her body and looking behind her, instant joy spread through her as she saw that she had wings again._

 _Flapping them lightly, Shayera felt the familiar need to fly and almost did when she realized that there was nothing about this place that was familiar to her. Shayera looked around to see that she was in a tropical place where the sand was warm underneath her talons and the light breeze helped counter the humidity. Shayera was surrounded by tall tropical trees and bush that she couldn't tell where to go until she heard laughing coming from the south direction. Recognizing the laughter belonging to the sirens, Shayera quickly got up and moved towards, intending to try and demand an answer from them. She isn't sure what game Aphrodite is playing at but Shayera intended to find out, one way or another. As Shayera moved towards the beach, she began to feel anxiousness creep up on her. Aphrodite and now Hera intend to use her and Shayera had no chance to fight against them. They were goddesses and Shayera is a disgraced ex-Justice League member who betrayed her friends. Shayera isn't sure how she was going to cope with serving these two. Shayera reached the beach to see that the two sirens from earlier were in their natural forms, swimming in the water and enjoying the sun. The golden-feathered one caught sight of Shayera and she smiled. Rising from the water in her full nudity caused Shayera to blush yet again and avert her eyes._

" _What's wrong, sister?" chuckled the golden-haired Siren, "One would have thought you'd be more comfortable seeing a woman in her full form."_

" _She's not an Amazon, Kiandra," scolded lightly the tan-feathered Siren, "She's not as comfortable as the Amazons are."_

" _True, Micah," said Kiandra, "So sister, what would you like to know?"_

 _Shayera blinked and tried to question them but had completely forgotten about Athena's curse. Shayera felt the familiar rise in her as she thought about Diana's prayers to the goddesses to have her punished. Wasn't the self-exile enough punishment? She was trapped in a world that wants her dead and with no safe place to call home, Shayera is probably the most hated individual in this side of the universe. Just the thought of that caused Shayera to feel distressed, which the sirens immediately picked up on._

" _It's ok to cry sister," said Kiandra, "We were once exiled too once upon a time."_

 _Shayera looked at them in surprise, always believing the sirens to have just existed. Micah nodded and said, "I was once an Amazon who fell in love with a man. He was a beautiful sailor and I was in charge of protecting this village, but I allowed my love to blind me from seeing that he was the enemy soldier and had tricked me into leaving my post behind. What still hurts is knowing that he honestly loved me back. When Athena and Artemis punished me, I was forced to take on this appearance for the rest of my life if Aphrodite hadn't stepped in. She doesn't believe that I should have been punished for blindly loving someone so she changed the curse so I could at least keep my voice. It may allure men to follow my commands, but it's better this way or else I would have been hunted down like an animal like Lady Artemis had intended me to be."_

 _Shayera was enraptured with the tale and looked at Kiandra who told her story, "I was only a merchant's daughter who wanted to be free and sing. I was promised to one of Athena's children, but I never wanted to be his. I was never in love with men, but I was in love with music. I would have thought Athena would have respected that but apparently jilting her favorite son warranted her the right to punish me. Aphrodite stepped in and managed to give me the Siren's curse to spare me Athena's wrath. I was only nineteen years old. I didn't even have the chance to live my life before I was cursed. Now? Now I can sing to my delight. I don't care if my voice allures men, I can sing freely without being confined to a petty pawn."_

 _Shayera was amazed that the Sirens had such a complex story and wondered how she would even be able to fit in with them when she heard Aphrodite's voice behind her, "You were caught in a no-win situation Shayera Hol. You followed your heart and chose love over everything else. I simply can't allow my sisters' punishment to hurt you the way they intended."_

 _Shayera was a little touched that the Goddess of Love would genuinely want to help her and wrote in the sand, "_ _ **How can you help me**_ _?"_

" _There is a great sadness in this world, Shayera," said Aphrodite, "People have simply forgotten what true love feels like. Whether it is for loving someone, loving the simple pleasures of doing something you love, or even just loving something that can be, people are just too blinded. I want you to help bring back the joy of love back into this world."_

" _ **How**_ _?" wrote Shayera in the sand, unsure and intimidated that Aphrodite would even want her to do this job._

" _I have seen inside your heart, Shayera," said Aphrodite, "You're not just a fighter are you? I have heard your songs from before the invasion and how you value love. How you desire to be loved and to love back. All I want from you is to share that love with everybody else."_

" _ **Most of the music I sang came from Thanagar**_ _." wrote Shayera._

" _Then use it. Who here on Earth will accuse you of copyright? It's better that you show this one aspect of your people this way than have them believe you all to be monsters, even if it is done in secret." said Aphrodite. Shayera flinched but thought about Aphrodite's words. Thanagar will never come back to Earth and who here on Earth really knows Thanagarian culture to know the lyrics? Shayera nodded her head in agreement and Aphrodite smiled and said, "Excellent. Now, Kiandra and Micah will help you get used to using your new body and mother will be back soon with her friend."_

" _ **Friend**_ _?" wrote Shayera._

" _You'll see darling. Now, let's start with the basics: flying." said Aphrodite and Shayera couldn't help but smile at her words._

Shayera still smiled when she thought back to that day. It really isn't so bad paying tribute to Aphrodite and Hathor. Shayera was able to pass off Thanagar's music as her own and no one is the wiser. After using up all of Thanagar's songs though in her first album, Shayera was able to recognize the hidden ability she had with writing music and writing lyrics. Shayera for once is happy to have a skill that isn't associated with fighting and war. There was a sense of freedom like Kiandra had said that comes with singing. If she had known in the beginning that singing and writing music would have brought her a shred of happiness during her time in the Thanagarian Army, she would have taken it up. She's actually a little more carefree with singing, her behavior as Borden puts it "childish-woman".

Shayera laughed quietly and sat down so she can start writing. Aphrodite was right. Shayera needs to at least give something to this planet that hates the real her, after all she did chose this world as her home. As Shayera lightly played a tune on the piano, she thought of her home and Earth. Two radically different places and she still hasn't found a comfortable place to where she belonged. Singing and performing is fun but Shayera still yearned to fight the good fight.

Who is she really? Shayera thought for a while that she was a soldier, she was Hawkgirl, and now Shayera Hol is a bigger mystery to herself. A new song formed in her head and Shayera quickly brought out her phone to open the music recording app and placed on top of the piano as she began to play and sing,

 _I had nothing to say_

 _And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

 _I was confused_

 _And I let it all out to find_

 _That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

 _Inside of me_

 _But all that they can see the words revealed_

 _Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _Just stuck, hollow and alone_

 _And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

 _I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

 _I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

 _And I've got nothing to say_

 _I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

 _I was confused_

 _Looking everywhere only to find_

 _That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

 _(So what am I)_

 _What do I have but negativity_

' _Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

 _Nothing to lose_

 _Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

 _And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

 _I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

 _Erase all the pain till it's gone_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

 _I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

 _Somewhere I belong_

 _I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

 _And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

 _I will never be anything till I break away from me_

 _I will break away, I'll find myself today_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

 _I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

 _Somewhere I belong_

Clapping was heard behind her and she turned to see Green Arrow grinning and Black Canary just shaking her head at his antics. They both walked towards her and Shayera could see the slight guilty expression on his face and knew that he had told the Canary their secret.

"So Arrow has informed me of several new details that I think we need to talk about." said Canary and Shayera raised her eyebrows at Green Arrow who had the good grace at least to look a little ashamed and guilty. Shayera nodded her head and reached for her phone to turn the recording off and then reached for her notepad so she can communicate quicker with the Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"So you're a siren?" asked Canary. Shayera nodded and waited for her to ask more questions as they sat down.

"Do you know why Vandal Savage wants you?" asked Dinah. When Oliver had told her about Sarah Hawkins' secret, she was shocked but had agreed to keep it between themselves. If Sarah Hawkins didn't use her sirens powers to bring in audiences, then Dinah can agree that she was a benign powerful being. Besides, telling the whole League can have many mixed feelings so it would be better to keep it low unless it was absolutely necessary.

"The best I can think is that he might want the Siren's power." wrote Shayera.

"Can he access that power without your consent?" asked Oliver.

"As far as I can tell, no. I'm still getting used to this, so there might be a way." wrote Shayera back.

"Ok, your secret will stay between the three of us," said Dinah, "But if we have to tell the League then we have to. This is information that can help us save you, Miss Hawkins."

Shayera grimly nodded in agreement and wrote, "Just please don't let anyone accuse me of lies please."

Oliver flinched and Dinah could only give him an exasperated look. It seemed that again, Oliver had stuck his foot in his mouth earlier while she had dropped off the shadow man. Interrogating him proved useless as he has no previous memory at all until last week. Batman quickly looked into his background to see that the man had been missing from his home for over three weeks. Whatever new power Vandal Savage has acquired allowed him to kidnap people and use the shadows to control them. After sending the man back to his home, Batman ordered Dinah and Oliver to keep careful watch over Sarah Hawkins until Savage is either captured or when she moves her tour towards Gotham where he can keep an eye on her.

Dinah and Oliver bidded Sarah Hawkins goodnight and moved towards their rooms to retire for the night. With the hired men still guarding the front, they were at least at ease that they will have backup and will be alerted to any trouble. Shayera had watched them leave and noticed the way they seemed to orbit towards each other. She smiled at the obvious love between them and turned back to her piano, another new song and tune in her head. Taking her music recording app again, Shayera began to play and decided that the next concert will have a small tribute to them.

 _Take it slow but it's not typical_

 _He already knows that her love is fire_

 _His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam_

 _She turned him to gold and she took him higher_

 _And he'll be her daydream_

 _He'll wear her favorite things_

 _They are so beautiful_

 _Get drunk on the good life_

 _She'll take him to paradise_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _Deep in his bones he can feel her_

 _Takes them back to a time when they knew_

 _Hideaway_

 _They would waste the night with an old film_

 _Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom_

 _Hideaway_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _She said she'll never let him go_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _She said she'll never let him go_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _Ah_

 _Ah_

 _She said she'll never let him go_

 _Deep in her bones she can feel him_

 _Takes them back to a time when they knew_

 _Hideaway_

 _They would waste the night with an old film_

 _Smoke a little weed on the couch in the backroom_

 _Hideaway_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _He said he'll never let her go_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _She said she'll never let him go_

 _She said she'll never let him go_

 _ **Hey readers, hope you liked this chapter. I changed the lyrics to the Chainsmokerz: Roses to better fit Shayera singing about Oliver and Dinah. Anyways, hope you liked and write more soon :)**_

 _ **Song 1: Linkin Park: Somewhere I Belong**_

 _ **Song 2: Chainsmokerz: Roses**_


	6. The Fear of Falling Apart

**Fear of Falling Apart**

Shayera smiled as the crowds chanted her stage name, excited to have finally performed her promised Metropolis concert. She was a little nervous, having spotted not only Superman overhead but also his cousin Supergirl and Diana overhead. Shayera had earlier performed all the songs that was meant to be performed for the crowds in the first concert and she is honestly quite happy to at least have the Metropolis show done and over with. She was supposed to have been in Gotham, getting ready for the Poetry Slam, yesterday but with audiences and fans in Metropolis having their show cut short, Shayera needed to at least finish the concert.

When Shayera and her band showed up to do one last rehearsal before the show, Shayera had been shocked to see Diana alongside Superman and Supergirl, grabbing Borden and quickly writing how she didn't want Diana to be at her concert.

"You're acting like a child," he told her as Shayera paced inside her dressing room. She quickly motioned at him to stay quiet, knowing that Superman and Supergirl had incredible hearing and would rather not risk having them overhear her one-sided audio conversation with Borden. Borden sighed and just reached for Shayera's writing pad on her desk and wrote, _You understand that by rejecting Wonder Woman's presence means having to explain why you don't want her to be here_.

Shayera sighed and wrote out, _She's the reason why I'm like this in the first place. She's the reason why I can never try to fix things between me and the League_.

"You're you, Sarah," said Borden, keeping Shayera's cover but also not wanting to keep writing, "Look around you. You have people who care about you, know your struggles, and are willing to help you get through this. The past is past, and the future may seem ominous, but right now you are here surrounded by people who love you and people who want to help you get by this. Just remain calm."

 _If I fall apart, you're buying me a chinese restaurant_ , wrote Shayera. Borden laughed and just ripped the pages out of her pad and lit them on fire over the trash bin. As the ashes fell in, Shayera sighed and calmly tried to forget that Diana was outside and that she had to perform with her acting as a bodyguard.

Around ten minutes before it was time to officially start the concert, Shayera felt insulted when she overheard Diana tell Black Canary that she disliked Sarah Hawkins' music. She gritted her teeth and reentered into her meditation in order to calm down again. She wished she had offered a large offering to Hathor in order to keep her composure but she could only silently pray. It will be a difficult performance but Shayera hopes that Hera, Aphrodite, and Hathor will understand if anger gets seeped into her performance.

She was finally at the last song for the night and spotted Arrow and Canary in the crowds, acting as extra ground security. She had tried to be a gracious host to them the whole time they had been her bodyguards and had actually allowed them to practice with the band. As it turns out, Black Canary had a fantastic singing voice while Green Arrow enjoyed learning how to play bass.

Shayera shook her head and refocused her attention back at the roaring crowds. It inspired her greatly at how much they loved her music and lyrics. Shayera can only hope though that she can keep this image up… for eternity and beyond will be great. Shayera took the mic off the stand and began to clap her hands, prompting the audience to clap along with her. Satisfied with the crowd participation, Shayera began to sing.

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories_

As Shayera continued to sing, her backup singers Eric and Mary began to sing along with her.

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

Shayera took a deep breathe and belted out,

 _If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Shayera kept singing, watching from her peripherals that Diana was actually watching her with surprised eyes. A small smugness forming in Shayera that at least Diana was impressed enough with the singing.

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart_

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

 _If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go_

 _'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart  
Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart  
Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart  
Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart  
Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart_

The crowd went wild, cheering and chanting her name as she waved goodnight and exited with her bandmates. Her heart was racing, pleased that the Metropolis fans were happy with the performance. She glanced up and waved at Superman, his smile telling her that they were still safe for now.

Shayera let out a small sigh of relief that Vandal hasn't shown his face yet and a new feeling of horror finally settled into her mind. She had to be in the Poetry Slam in Gotham… Gotham… where the world's greatest and most paranoid detective lives and protects. Shayera was not going to enjoy her trip at all. She felt the wind shift behind her and turned to see Diana land in front of her, her face neutral as she approached Shayera.

"You have such a wonderful voice," commented Diana, "What's next in your tour?"

"Miss Wonder Woman," said Alana, Borden's wife, as she rescued Shayera from answering, "My son would very much love to meet you."

Shayera quickly and quietly retreated next to Borden and her bandmates as Diana greeted Hector. A burning jealousy went through Shayera as Hector smiled shyly at Diana and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Will we be seeing you in Gotham?" asked Borden.

"No, Batman and his team will take over for the League while your tour is in Gotham," informed Diana, "I will meet you again when you have your final stop in Washington DC."

"Well until then, I hope you've had a good night Miss Wonder Woman," said Alana.

"Please, it's Diana." she said with a smile as she flew away with Superman and Supergirl while Green Arrow and Black Canary entered the tour bus with them. Shayera wanted to frown, throw the middle fingers in the air, stick her tongue out even at Diana as she flew away but with Hector being so close and Black Canary and Green Arrow within seeing eye range, it was best to just force a smile and wave goodnight to Diana.

"Alright, let's go back to the manor before we rest," ordered Borden,"I think we all deserve a break tonight."

"Amen," praised Samson and the whole band along with Canary and Arrow left. The ride was boisterous, the band happy to have finally finished their Metropolis concert and excited to participate in the Poetry Slam, each member having something to contribute for the event.

"So do you have something for Poetry Slam, Sarah?" asked Arrow, curious as to how a forced-mute singer would participate in a non-singing event.

"Poetry is a wonderful form of singing, one that comes almost directly from deep your soul," sighed Alana as she rocked Hector to sleep.

"So what can we expect?" asked Canary.  
"That," said Borden, "Is a secret."

They reached the Manor just before the early hours of 3 in the morning so everybody was groggy and willing to sleep in the for the whole morning. Shayera had no such luxury yet, needing to go up to the attic and offer new offerings to the goddesses. She brought up with her fresh fruit and a new bottle of wine to refill the goblets. The Black Canary and Green Arrow were doing a one round perimeter around the Manor before retiring to bed so Shayera left them a few snacks on the kitchen counter. She walked up to the attic where she almost dropped her offerings at seeing Micah and Kiandra lounging on the carpet of the altars.

"Look, sister," purred Micah, "Shayera's back."

"Hmmmm," hummed Kiandra, "how was the concert?"

Shayera blinked in surprise at them but nonetheless gave a shrug and a smile, showing her contentment.  
"Good work then," said Kiandra as she stood up and helped Shayera settle the offerings down on the altars, "I do so wish to join you in your concerts."

"No, no, sister," teased Micah, "In order for us to even speak, our singing cannot be quelled."

"I know," said Kiandra wistfully, "One can dream though."

"Join us down here, Shayera," said Micah, "We've received word from Lady Aphrodite that she wishes to speak with you."

Shayera shook at the thought of what Lady Aphrodite might want with her, but laid down on the floor with Kiandra and Micah. Micah wrapped her arms around Shayera and snuggled into her while Kiandra laid her head down on Shayera's stomach and snuggled into her. Shayera had grown accustomed to the intimacy that came with being a siren while she had been training with the two sirens. It was strange at first but she eventually learned to just go with the flow.

The three sirens lounged on the floor for a good while, each one content that they were together again for the short time period. Shayera had initially wanted them to be with her during her beginning stages of performing live but because they didn't have the bracelet that allowed their singing to be kept neutral, it's impossible to allow them to be near any form of males without bewitching them. Micah snuggled into Shayera's neck while Kiandra burrowed her face closer into Shayera's stomach as both sirens fell asleep. Shayera would have fallen asleep too if it hadn't been for the pink and white glow that formed in front of her. Looking up carefully so as not to disturb Micah, Shayera watched as Aphrodite stepped into the attic and smiled at the sight before her.

"You three make me so happy when you're together. The bond is so very real between you three." remarked Aphrodite. Shayera could only look on, wondering what Aphrodite might have wanted with her.

"You gave such a wonderful performance today," complemented Aphrodite, "Mother is especially pleased with the empowerment song you gave in the middle before intermission. A true feminist, is what she had said."

Shayera blushed at the praise, surprised that Hera would even actually bother to listen to Shayera's music.

"I love the last song you sang however," said Aphrodite, "Was it a message to the Lantern?"

Shayera shook her head and mouthed, " _Homeworld music."_

"Ah," said Aphrodite, "You know for a warrior race, there seems to be a much deeper layer of complexity."

Shayera shrugged, willing to let Aphrodite make her own opinions. Aside from Hera and Hathor, Shayera is forever grateful to Aphrodite for giving her a chance to become a new person.

"I do so hope you and the Lantern get together though," said Aphrodite, "You two have always been a good match and you even each other out splendidly."

Shayera laid her head back down on the floor, willing her tears to stay away. It hurt to think about John and his new beau, sure that he has already forgotten about her and moved on.

"Do not fret, Shayera," said Aphrodite with a knowing smile, "It may seem like things are bleak now, but in time you will see that even us gods cannot predict what the future holds."

Shayera relaxed at her words and Aphrodite bent over her, lightly kissing her lips. Shayera's senses immediately fired up as she looked at Aphrodite in surprise.  
"A small blessing, Shayera," explained Aphrodite, "You'll see when the time comes."

She disappeared into the pink and white light and Shayera could only wonder what she meant by that. Micah and Kiandra continued to sleep peacefully so Shayera joined them, forcefully telling herself that things will be alright in Gotham later that night.

 **Hey readers, hope you liked. Next chapter: Shayera finds out its not only good people that like her music, but also the bad ones.**

 **Song: Panic! At the Disco: This is Gospel**


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**

Shayera never once considered running into her old teammates while masquerading as Sarah Hawkins, but now that she has Vandal Savage running after her for who knows what, she has to deal with the possibility of Batman discovering her true identity and rat her out to the league. While Green Arrow and Black Canary are in on her secret, she'd have rather fade into obscurity rather than risk exposing herself to a hostile planet that wants her dead. Shayera still fears how the League would react to her, already having suffered through Diana's punishment and now living her life in servitude to three goddesses. Granted, Aphrodite is not as vindictive as the myths have her to be and Hera isn't constantly seeking to ruin her life, while Hathor merely wants Shayera to sing in return for being able to slightly shift Athena's curse.

Shayera can recall the day she had met the Egyptian Goddess. It was a month after training with Aphrodite and her two new siren sisters that Hera returned to them with Hathor that Shayera entered into the deal.

 _"_ _Shayera Hol, I heard many things about you." Shayera shifted nervously in place as her two siren sisters crept back into the water to avoid having attention on themselves. For the past month, Shayera had enjoyed their companionship and desperately wanted to feel them behind her as she faced two goddesses. Aphrodite hung back, already having done her part and was just waiting to see what will happen to her new siren._

 _"_ _Well? Speak." Shayera, not in the mood to try to sign language, tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth._

 _"_ _So I see that that your daughter's curse is still in effect, Hera," mused Hathor as she walked towards Shayera. Both goddesses were true amazons, towering over Shayera's small 5'3 form and essentially intimidating the living daylights out of her. Shayera refused to break under their stares though despite the slight wobble in her knees._

 _"_ _Her punishment really," Hera said dismissively, "If it had been left up to only her the punishment would have been to gaze at the medusa shield and be turned into a stone statue. Luckily for the girl, I was there to banish her to the world rather than have her stone statue shattered."_

 _Shayera shook in fear at the statement, believing it lucky perhaps to just have her voice and wings taken rather than die in such a pathetic way: No glory, no honor, and no redemption. She'd have died forgotten. Looking up at Hathor, Shayera was amazed at how her beauty was different from Hera's or Aphrodite's even. Her midnight skin was decorated with golden tattoo symbols of music and beautiful ribbons that crisscross around her body. Her dreadlocks had silver ribbons interwoven and her tunic hugged her figure very voluptuously. Her onyx eyes studied Shayera curiously, as though trying to recall if they had ever met._

 _Shrugging off her speculations, Hathor walked towards Shayera until she stood directly in front of her. Shayera stood still, not knowing what the goddess was doing. Her feathers around her body ruffled a bit in agitation while her new wings folded in on themselves tightly. Her talons were clenched into a fist, drawing slight blood on her palms as she tried to steel her nerves. Whatever happens, hopefully it won't be anything too harmful._

 _"_ _I can sense a past from you Shayera Hol… have you ever sang before?" asked Hathor. Shayera knew that her face betrayed the embarrassed blush that started to spread across her cheeks. She loved to sing but only when it is to herself. No one, not even Hro or John, knew about her secret hobby of singing. Blushing furiously, Shayera's new feathers poofed up a bit, earning a chuckle from Aphrodite._

 _"_ _It's nothing to be ashamed about," said Hathor, kneeling to see Shayera's face a bit better, "From what I've seen in your heart, Shayera Hol, is a passion greater than the warrior in you. Had there not been a war on your home planet, I feel you would have been a very famous individual amongst your peers."_

 _Blushing an even brighter red, Shayera didn't know how to respond to such a compliment and instead nodded her head in acceptance. Hathor smiled at the bashful alien's stance and stood over her with a hand extended over her head. Shayera flinched, thinking that she is about to experience pain, when a light extended over her. Looking up in surprise, a light beam was coming from Hathor's hand and Shayera noticed that it didn't even feel terrible: it was like stepping into a sunlit path after remaining indoors all day._

 _"_ _This is the most I can do for now. Your daughter really has a talent in complex curses."_

 _"_ _Well it doesn't just take a wave of your hand to turn someone into a spider after all." Shayera, never once wanting to look deep into Greek mythology wishes she did now just to understand that reference. Hathor's hand stopped shining the beam on her before she reached into a hidden pocket of her tunic to produce a shining bracelet with charms on it. Giving it to Shayera, Hathor watched as the siren investigated her newest accessory._

 _"_ _Shayera Hol, due to your unfortunate circumstances, I hereby give you another trial." Shayera balked at her words, her new wings flaring in alarm as she back tracked a couple of steps until she collided against Aphrodite's form. Warm and soft arms encircled around her as Aphrodite calmed her new siren._

 _"_ _Calm Shayera. Be calm. This won't be the same trial you had with my sisters and mother. This is another trial for a different reason." Shayera didn't know whether or not to believe Aphrodite, but her arms were so comfortable that she just agreed in a daze._

 _"_ _Shayera Hol, you have shown admirable courage and fairness in the face of adversary. I hereby, grant you the blessing to sing freely without having the curse of Athena block your voice. Wear that charmed bracelet to disguise yourself and you'd be able to sing without the power of the siren hold you back. I would've given you more darling but for now, this is the most I can do."_

 _Surprised by this turn of events Shayera mouthed thank you repeatedly to Hathor. Placing the bracelet on, Shayera felt her feathers molt off and her wings retract a bit painfully into her back. It was uncomfortable but as Shayera's new talons formed back into five fingers and toes, she felt something akin to a breath of wind in her throat. Opening her mouth, Shayera hummed, almost startled at the sound of her voice again._

 _"_ _There are stipulations with these blessings however," instructed Hathor, "You are expected to give tributes to myself, Hera, and Aphrodite with your singing." Shayera nodded in agreement and promise, not really enjoying that she will be forced now to perform to appease the goddesses but they have already done so much for her._

 _"_ _I would also like to remind you, Shayera Hol," warned Hera, "that when I call for you to serve me, you are expected to answer and obey. Should your identity be compromised and you can no longer sing blessings to us, you will be under my services effective immediately. I did not allow for you to live just so you can do whatever pleases you."_

 _Shaken, Shayera nodded as Hera and Hathor disappeared in a flash of light. Aphrodite and the other two sirens approached Shayera._

 _"_ _Well, now that we have that taken care of, let's get started then in getting you going." Confused, Shayera turned to look quizzically at Aphrodite._

 _"_ _You think my mother and Hathor will settle with you singing in private? No, they want you to sing for the arenas." Shocked, Shayera tried to sign that she has no confidence whatsoever in performing for people when Aphrodite merely raised a perfect eyebrow at her._

 _"_ _Don't think about the people, but at the fact that you are expected to appease my mother and Hathor and to an extension myself." Shayera took a deep breath and nodded more in resignation rather than agreement. She was shocked when Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her and spoke to her in her ear._

 _"_ _Do you know why else I decided to rescue from the sea? It wasn't just because you were given an unfair trial or to have your singing spread love. I felt in you such a deep love for this planet that is not even your own. Your love for your friends and for the Lantern is purer than anything I've come across these last few years. It isn't guided by lust or selfishness, but rather a form of loyalty and commitment. It is so rare to find people with this type of love. Love so strong that you were willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the better of others. Don't worry about the people, don't worry about my mother and Hathor, I am with you and so are Kiandra and Micah."_

 _Touched, Shayera hugged Aphrodite back, feeling for the first time that someone had her back since the Invasion. Kiandra and Micah hugged her next when Aphrodite stepped away and began to form the sand into the forms of people._

 _"_ _Now, let's get started then. The sooner we practice with your singing, the sooner you can make us proud."_

Shayera smiled at the memory and walked outside her tour bus to greet the crowd of fans that wanted to meet Sarah Hawkins. Shayera blinked against the sunlight, her contacts making her eyes brown rather than the brilliant shade of green they are. Her short brown hair was starting to grow and Shayera knew that she needed to visit her hair stylist in order to keep it that way soon. Shayera squashed down her frustration and instead focused on greeting her fans with a smile and autographing CDs or posters. It still unnerves her how much people adore her façade as Sarah Hawkins. If they knew they were cheering for Hawkgirl's music, they would have hanged her on the spot.

Making her way towards the hotel, Shayera noticed in the reflection of the hotel doors a dark figure hunched atop the building behind her. If it had been any other human, they would have mistaken it to be another gargoyle that decorates the buildings all around Gotham. Shayera is not human. She's technically no longer Thanagarian as well but details aside, she still has her training and experience. Just enough to know the form of Batman lurking in the shadows. Shayera is sure that his sidekicks were probably amongst the crowd, ready to interfere with any form of trouble that comes their way. Deciding that it will be better to turn in for the night, Shayera waved a final goodbye to her fans before retreating into the hotel. Her bandmates followed with her, each one retreating into their respective hotel rooms after spending much of the day in the bus and practicing their contributions for the Poetry Slam. Sarah Hawkins is expected to perform the opening and closing act so Shayera made sure her bandmates had time to do their own thing as well.

Retreating into the hotel room, Shayera locked it immediately and ran into the bathroom in order to control her panic. It seems that Bruce is immediately taking over the watch since Black Canary and Green Arrow conspicuously left after leaving the tour bus. As Shayera calmed herself down, she quickly reached for her phone and texted to Emmett about their new situation.

" _Get band members notified. Dark Knight abound_." Hopefully Bruce hasn't hacked into their phones yet to understand the message. Quickly deleting her text, Shayera hopes Emmett remembers to do so as well. Removing her contacts, she splashed the cold water on her face to keep calm before walking outside to get ready for the night. With one foot out of the bathroom, Shayera's instincts immediately alerted her to the brooding presence in the shadows of her room.

"Sarah Hawkins. I have some questions for you." Shayera kept her eyes down, focused on his feet. She didn't place her contacts back on, her eyes showing the emerald color that she knows will tip Bruce off about her real identity. She walked towards him and gestured to continue, keeping her eyes away from his face.

"You have a very dangerous man after you," Shayera watched as he walked into the light, revealing his intimidating form. She'll never admit it out loud, but Bruce still terrifies her to this day since meeting him all those years ago. Her false bravado whenever he was around always faltered a bit whenever he wasn't looking at her, "I only know about your history on paper, but I need to know everything that has happened to you… Shayera."

Shocked, her startled gaze went up to meet Bruce's smirk. How?

"I have to admit, you put a better disguise than Clark does. You're the only one apart from myself or my family who can pull the wool over everybody else's eyes." The reminder of her actions as a spy caused tears to inexplicably appear. Her hands clenched into a fist and she averted his gaze. She stood shaking, ashamed to have her actions presented to her like this. If he began to yell and accuse her of things she'll take it. It's what she deserves.

"The least you can do is look me in the eye." Bruce could see her inner struggle, understanding what she is feeling. The last time he felt the same way as her was when Ras had stolen his information on the League. With Shayera gone the last three years, she missed quite a lot. When the League was being taken down one by one as Bruce realized that it was his own plans that was being used, the guilt Bruce felt afterwards but will never express even when everyone angrily confronted him about his actions, even when Diana expressed how disappointed she was in him for having a preemptive plan of attack on each one of them didn't move him to apologize, rather he secluded himself even more from the League after that.

Seeing that she refuses to meet his eyes again, Bruce decided to take initiative this time.

"I'm not angry with you." Shocked at his words, the last person in the world to ever hear those words from just said it to her from across the room. Frozen, Shayera is unsure how to proceed but when she looked up, Bruce had his cowl removed to show her his face. From there her actions were automatic as she hugged Bruce, thankful for his rationality. If he had begun to list her actions and why she didn't deserve help, she would've broken down. When he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, Shayera knows that he won't reveal her secret to the rest of the League.

"I need to know what has happened to you that has Vandal Savage after you." Shayera nodded and moved to get her writing board and marker. She sat down on her bed and scribbled her message. Passing the board to Bruce, she wrote, " _Cursed to not speak. Sing to appease goddesses_."

"Who cursed you?"

" _Three guesses to figure out who in the League worships deities_."

"Diana."

" _She asked her goddesses to punish me. They left me without a voice, my wings, and my mace."_

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

" _Hera wants me for some plan of hers in the event I can no longer perform. Can't reverse spell without tipping Athena off_. _Amazonian Laws and stuff_."

"Then you're going to need to trust me to make the plans. Is there a reason why Savage is after you?"

" _He called me Chayera_."

"Is there a meaning behind it?"

" _The spelling and pronunciation is different from my own name, it's only reserved for the royalty._ "

"… you have royalty in Thanagar."

" _Pretentious assholes who allow rich assholes to bribe so their kids don't fight in the war_."

"Heh." Surprised at the sound of Bruce's slight laugh, Shayera looked at Bruce for any possible motivations.

"Do you know if Savage is able to use your abilities without your consent?"

" _I don't know_."

"Alright, but after your performance come to Wayne Manor so we can figure out then just why he's after you. I'll run cross references through the databases in order to determine what Chayera and your connection might be. I'll have Alfred send you a formal invitation." Turning to leave, Bruce felt two small hands grip his left hand, stopping him from leaving. Looking back, Shayera seemed to have shrink under his gaze and he didn't need to hear her speak to know her anxieties.

"They don't hate you. John may have moved on, but he does still care for you." Tears pricked behind her eyes at his words, a slight weight lifted off her shoulders. It's good to know that the others weren't upset with her. Letting his hand go, Shayera quickly hugged him to his surprise before giving him a quick wave. Batman nodded in her direction and left through the window, using his grappler gun to swing away onto the next building and begin his patrol.

Shayera sighed and closed the window, deciding to rest quickly for the night. No point in worrying when she needs to get to rehearsal tomorrow. The Poetry Slam is a huge event and with Gotham hosting this year, she needs all the energy she can to pull off her façade and avoid unwanted attention.

 ** _What? No song for this chapter? It's good, I felt like exploring a bit in Shayera's background of becoming a Siren and giving her an ally in Bruce. There is no hiding from him when you need to cover a big lie. Tell me what you like or dislike about the chapter. Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
